Copa D
by Mettherlance
Summary: Ese día, Naruto aprendió más de una lección y que mandarse papeles a mitad de una clase había dejado de ser divertido. UA. One-shot. Mención de SasuHina y NaruSaku.


**Copa D.**

–Diálogo– Conversaciones.

– _Diálogo– Recuerdos._

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo Único.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era mitad de semestre y los alumnos del Instituto Konoha estaban a mitad de una jornada normal de clases.

Sentado, junto a la ventana al final del salón 2-A, se encontraba el siempre revoltoso Uzumaki Naruto. Miraba el pizarrón con seriedad aunque no estuviera prestando atención, mientras que lo único que pasaba por su mente era el hecho de que faltaba una eternidad para que terminara la clase.

De súbito, un papel increíblemente más arrugado que la vieja Tsunade aterrizó en su pupitre. Rápidamente buscó al responsable que podría causarle una sanción severa si Iruka-sensei lo descubría ignorando la clase. No se sorprendió al ver que era Suigetsu el que le había enviado el papel. El peliblanco, al ser descubierto, le sonrió al rubio modulando un claro "leelo" sin emitir sonido alguno.

El ojiazul entendió que se trataba de algo divertido. Extendió el trozo de papel y notó lo pulcro de la letra. Vaya que Suigetsu se había esmerado al escribir la nota.

– _Hinata_ –.

¿Hinata?

Como si de un resorte se tratara, su cabeza se elevó de golpe y vio a dicha compañera sentada unos puestos más adelante en la columna de al lado. La ojiblanca miraba y tomaba apuntes, seguramente, de todo lo que el sensei decía y escribía en el pizarrón.

Pensó que aunque Hinata-chan era una de las personas más raras que hubiera conocido en su vida, de alguna forma había logrado llamar la atención del amargado, serio, engreído e idiota de Sasuke-teme. Llevaban tres meses de novios y él era un testigo de primera fila del como su amigo, el bastardo de Sasuke, había cambiado en muchos aspectos. De alguna forma lucía menos amargado e incluso más tolerante. Asintió al aire en signo de aprobación.

Su mente lo traicionó recordando la primera vez que los descubrió dándose un beso. ¡Puaj! Que él se comportara como un degenerado a veces no significaba que quisiera ver al teme "en acción" ni mucho menos. ¡Claro que no!

Hablando de acción, recordó también aquella vez cuando conversando con Suigetsu, éste último mirando de forma atenta a Hinata de lejos mencionó lo poco agraciada que era la Hyuga.

– _Su cara es preciosa, y se ve que es delgada pero con esas ropas tan holgadas… debe ser más plana que Karin y Sakura juntas_ – había dicho el peliblanco.

Naruto, indignado por el comentario sobre el adorable "pecho de hombre" de su Sakura-chan, lo miró con reproche, pero entonces pensó que probablemente tenía razón. Quizás lo de Hinata-chan era una pantalla y en verdad Sasuke-teme si bateaba para el otro lado…

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y dejó de divagar. Continuó leyendo la dichosa nota.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva, respiró hondo, se puso de pie leyendo una y otra vez el papel…

–¿¡HINATA-CHAN ES COPA D!?

Un silencio sepulcral que se rompió dos segundos después cuando la cabeza de la nombrada golpeó de lleno su pupitre. La pobre peliíndigo casi se va de cabeza al suelo de no ser por Ino que rápidamente reaccionó para atraparla.

El rubio pareció reaccionar y vio asustado como Sakura-chan lo miraba con un aura asesina tronándose los dedos mientras que Iruka-sensei se preparaba para gritarle.

Pero nada de eso, ni nada vivido hasta ese momento, ni las ideas sobre posibles castigos que su madre pudiera orquestar para reprenderlo, lo habían asustado tanto como el sonido del lápiz que tenía Sasuke en la mando siendo destrozado.

–O-O-Oi… Sa-Sasu-ke…

.

Ese día, Naruto aprendió varias cosas: que había cosas en la vida que dolían más que los golpes que Sakura-chan… los golpes de Sasuke por ejemplo, que su madre sí tenía mucha imaginación para los castigos y que su padre (que jamás lo había castigado por algo) también, que la vieja Tsunade enojada se veía más arrugada de lo normal y que el maldito bastardo de Suigetsu era un traidor que se desentendió del asunto del papel aludiendo que la letra de la nota era muy perfecta para los garabatos que él hacía.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin.**_

No tengo excusa para los que logren identificarme.

Primero: Mi otra cuenta la perdí, no pude recuperar la clave ni nada. No sé si me la hackearon o qué, pero por más que intenté, no pude volver.

Segundo: Intenté recrear este One-shot que había escrito tiempo atrás, pero siento que no quedó divertido como el de la vez pasada.

Tercero: Por ahora solo escribiré One-shot. Los fics que tengo en mente los publicaré cuando los termine de escribir. Ya me siento mal por hacerlos esperar.

Saludos y gracias por leer este horroroso Shot.


End file.
